Melody
by MiaAndOak
Summary: I panicked and was hesitant on what to do. I roughly tapped on the glass trying to gather Nina's attention. I bit my lip and after a minute my efforts were in vain. My eyes moved around the room, until finally setting on the piano. I hastily sat down and began playing. Her head snapped up and the crying stopped. AU Fabina


**A/N:** I apologize for lying on my profile; saying I would not publish any more one-shots for a while. This idea was just too good to pass up.

**Inspiration: **I was listening to the piano today, and just thought of this.

**Dedication(s):** SibunaGleeLover asked for a Fabina one-shot. So… Here ya go!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

**PLEASE READ: **So, I am in a bad mood. Why? It is because SHINee is loosing in the 2012 MAMA's. I don't own anything, but if you want to vote and make me happy… :D

**Melody**

I sat in my bed, listening to the muffled cries of my new neighbor. It crushed my heart to her whisper her parent's names.

The girls name was Nina. She was American, and petite with tan skin and dirty blonde hair. She moved here just the other day after her parents died in a car accident. Our houses were next to each other, and we could see one another out of the large windows. Nina had not left her room since Friday. Tomorrow she started her new school.

I yearned to be friends with her, being the same age as me. She seemed so lonely and distant. I can't imagine how much pain Nina was in. It seemed worse that her Aunt seemed to be busy with her own children. They were older than me, and their reputation at school was negative.

I licked my lips and debated weather to talk to her through the screen. She may want to be alone, but I wanted the foreigner to have a friend at school.

My eyebrows scrunched together. It made me furious that a thirteen year old could loose her parents in a matter or seconds due to a carless driver. Out of everyone, it shouldn't be her. One of the biggest mysteries to me was why devastating things only happened to good people, and not criminals.

I was fortunate enough to have a good family, with two older sisters, my parents, and a dog. I was your average, normal teenage boy. It was nice, but also boring at times. Like everyone else in the world, I was waiting for something fun to happen. Maybe becoming best friends with a celebrity, or getting the chance to travel around the world.

I was a bright kid, and already knew I wanted to start a career in music. I enjoyed singing and playing the piano and guitar. I started taking lessons when I was around seven. It soon became a passion of mine, and a daily activity. There was nothing I enjoyed more. My dad was hoping for a soon interested in playing football and such, but I liked music better.

I heard hyperventilating suddenly, and knew she was having a panic attack.

_What do I do? _

I scrambled out from under my navy sheets and flipped on the light switched. I tapped on my window loudly. Her head seemed stuck and her body like a doll. The only think that was out of place was her eyes. They were wide with fright.

People say that the eyes and the window of the soul. Her eyes… they were transfixing. The green was capturing. It was a window, which had curtains drawn. They were open but they were also empty. No sparkle, no glimmer, no life.

I stared at her in bewilderment. _Why is she only panicking? Why is she so strong?_

My finger and fist began to become sore after a minute of pounding on the glass. The brunette didn't move, only rocking herself back and forth now. She froze suddenly. I took a sigh of relief.

It was short lived however because she was now slapping herself. Was she crazy?

I glanced around my room trying to find something to make her aware of my prescience. Under the circumstances I did not flash a smile, but I would have when I caught sight of my piano in the dim light room.

I sat down excitedly and began to play a tune from the top of my head. My piano was next to the window enabling me a view to her room.

Nina's head snapped up and the slapping stopped. Her face showed shock and embarrassment. She looked down and I could predict the mental scolding for being oblivious. I swallowed and stopped playing.

I stood up from the bench and made eye contact. Her eyes swelled and were bloodshot from the muffled sobbing that had ceased. I licked my lips as the minutes passed by.

Her facial expressions were continuously coming and going unlike mine. I pressed my hand against the glass and mouthed to her.

'_Are you okay?'_

Her lips split, but then her jaw closed hastily. Once more they opened and sealed.

Nina's posture sniffled and she bolted to combine the black and white pattered curtains together.

"Wait!" I shouted. My efforts were in vain.

My bedroom door opened. "Fabian? What's going on?"

My mouth did the same as my neighbors a few minutes ago. "Nothing, mum. Just a bad dream."

She nodded and gave me a quick smile before I heard the door click.

I hastily entered the entrance to my homeroom class. Spotting Mick, I went over.

"Hey mate. How was your summer?" He asked, giving me a warm smile.

In movies the geek is often alone. For me that is not true. Mick is a jock but not the cruel type, and we were best friends. I suppose we had a group. It was a large mix of different stereotypes. There was Alfie and Jerome who were both pranksters. Joy who was sweet, Patricia who was a bit of a rebel and Mara who loved to study. We were so different. Maybe that is what brought us together.

I shrugged. "I didn't do much. My family went to Ireland though. That was fun. How about you?"

"Good. Lots of football. I'm back with Amber now."

"Congrats, mate."

We chatted a bit more along with the rest of the gang. Today was basically a catch-up day, where we toured our classrooms and such. I watched as students flooded in and hugs were given. That's when I recognized a green-eyed brunette. Nina.

I watched her as she quietly went to the teacher's desk and was handed papers. I heard her sigh. Her skin was flawless other than the bags and dark circles rimming her eyes.

Glancing at the clock, I noticed that we still had ten minutes to converse until our tour began. She stood awkwardly in the corner.

"Be right back." I said to the group. They nodded and began talking.

I darted through the crowd of people to reach her.

"Hey."

Her head slowly traveled upwards to meet my gaze. She blinked and broke the contact. She did not give a response.

"I… I heard about why you moved her. I'm sorry." There was a reason why people nicknamed me 'Stutter Rutter.'

Nina nodded.

I continued on. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

She bit her lip and hesitated before once again nodding.

"Well, if you need anything, my name is Fabian. I hang out with that group over there. If you want to ever join us go ahead." I gave a small smile and turned around to walk back.

"Fabian?" She called.

I spun back around. "Yeah?"

"It's a pretty song."


End file.
